Oliver's Adventures as an Outsider!
by KotatsuKutie
Summary: Oliver struggles with the hardships of being new. He refuses to allow himself to be accepted by the others. With the help of the well-known Vocaloids, and the help of some new, Will he learn to open up?


Chapter 1: Bad qualities

Oliver sat in the garden and sighed. Why were things so hard? Gumi had told him that being new was hard, but eventually, he would be welcomed. It had been two bloody months! Oliver guessed that it was because he sang in English, unlike them. He sat there and hugged his knees tightly. While he did, he thought about all of his bad qualities, but to be honest, they really weren't bad qualities, he was just making himself believe that. He thought about his apparel, and how he looked like a pirate instead of a Vocaloid. He thought about his bandages, the ones on his feet were from some cuts he had, but the one on his eye was completely useless! He didn't need it! But SeeU had told him that it was one of his "trademarks". She made an example, like with her, her cat ears were a "trademark" or with Miku and her pigtails, Rin and her bow, Len and his small ponytail. That was another thing that got him mad. Len, Len Kagamine. Len was such a jerk to Oliver. Oliver heard stories from Neru about bullying, she had told him that bullying usually happened to where an older person envied a youngling , so they picked on them. But he couldn't understand why. He asked IA about it and she said something about shota, whatever that meant. No one seemed to understand him at all. He looked down at his bandaged feet, then up at his bird, James. Oliver took off his hat and held it in his hands.

"Oliver, come into the building, it's going to rain!" he heard SeeU call from inside. He placed his hat on the bench next to him and turned to SeeU.

"Okay. . . Thank you SeeU, I'll be inside in a moment. . ." SeeU nodded and went back inside.

"Okay James, day dreaming or nightmare dreaming time, is over. So let's go." The bird cocked it's head.

"Hmm...I-I'm missing something...aren't I?" he thought for a moment.  
"Mm...ah! My hat!" he turned to the bench.  
"Hey..where is that bloody hat!" The bird cocked it's head once more as Oliver crawled on the ground looking for his precious hat.

"Oliver, HURRY!" SeeU called again.

"Ah! Okay, okay! I just need to find my hat!" Oliver said panicky.

"Ugh, your always losing that stupid thing! Just come inside, I think a new Utauloid is coming or something. Master is considering making it an official Vocaloid. Anyway. . . Get your butt in here!" SeeU yelled furiously.

"Oh, for bloody hell! Aghh! Whatever, I'll find it later." Oliver whined as he stomped inside.

Inside was worse, no one paid attention to him, except Luka, she would come over to him every once an a while to make sure he was okay. After at least thirty minutes of pure torture and chattering, it got quiet. This meant that 'Master' had come in. He held a computer in one hand.

"My dear children, vocaloids, you have all been born and have welcomed the new, and prepare to welcome another. Meet Raini." he stepped aside and revealed a girl, probably around the age of thirteen or fourteen. She had snow white hair that flopped over one of her eyes, which where blue. She had a blue clip in her hair as well. Oliver took a glance at the girl and what interested him the most was that on her head, sat a hat, HIS hat. All eyes were on Raini for a moment. After Master gave a small speech on the importance of appreciating a new Vocaloid, he dismissed the meeting. Oliver ran outside and sat in the rain. James, his bird, stayed inside, nuzzled up in his nest. Oliver wasn't in the mood for acquainting with a girl who was clearly guilty of stealing his hat. Oliver looked at his bandages.

"screw trademarks." he said angrily. He ripped off the bandages on his feet. Then, he pulled off the bandage around his head, revealing his other hazel eye. He heard footsteps slowly approaching. Figuring that it would be SeeU he shouted,  
"Look, I don't care if I get wet so don't bother, SeeU."

"U-um..I-I'm sorry." An unfamiliar voice said. Oliver sat in silence for a couple of seconds before turning around. He looked at the person before him, Raini.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." he said bluntly.

"I-it's okay...here, I believe this is yours, I found it outside on the ground, I hope you didn't get the impression that I stole it." She said, handing him the hat. Oliver took his hat slowly and replayed her voice in his mind. So sweet, soft, and refined, she couldn't be older than thirteen.

"How old are you?" he asked randomly. She stared at him for at least a minute.

" Thirteen. . . According to master at least." she said.

"hm seems I was right!" Oliver exclaimed happily. Raini smiled.

"So why are you out here in the rain...?"

"Hmm dunno, but this is my favorite spot, and I usually make up my songs here, see..." he began singing.

"You don't know but that's okay,  
You might find me anyway  
Don't you that I belong arm with you baaaby~  
In a town-" he stopped when he heard Raini singing along.

"That's cold and grey  
We will have a sunny day." Oliver stared at her.

"H-how do you know that song...I made it up." Oliver asked.

"It's in my program for some reason." she shrugged.

"weird." his voice trailed off. "HEY WAIT! YOU SING IN ENGLISH!" he said loudly. Raini nodded.

"Mhm! That I do! Apparently you and I are the only ones that do though."

"Yeaah, welcome to the club." he said sighing.

"I noticed you have a british accent, how intresting."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm the only one on that, I guess."

"I suppose so, but don't feel bad about it! I think it's great! It makes you unique!" Raini said happily.

"Sure, whatever."

"don't get yourself soaked out here, you'll get a cold."

"Your not Luka, now it's best if you go inside, I'm not the mood for talking." Oliver replied harshly.

"Okay...sorry." And with that, Raini walked back inside. Oliver sat in the rain for at least thirty minutes. He thought about his rudeness towards Raini. 'gee' he thought 'People were so mean to me, being new, and they still are, it really isn't right of me to be mean to her...' he stood up and put on his hat, heading back inside, but before he reached the door, he coughed.

"Oh no.." he sighed.

Part 2: The cold

Oliver sat in his bed and sneezed, then coughed, then sneezed. This routine had been going on since four o' clock in the morning. Gumi had been caring for him through that time, and occasionally, Luka would come in.

"Oliver, I just don't know how you can get a cold overnight!" Gumi said, almost angrily.

"Well, sitting in the rain for like two hours doesn't help. I've learned that recently." he muffled from his tissue.

" Ha! 'ya think!" Gumi yelled, putting a warm rag on his forehead.

"Seriously Oliver, you think that know one cares about you, but come on! I mean, everyone cares about you! Why do you push everyone away?" Gumi asked, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"You don't get it...do you?" he asked, turning his head and body away from her.

"Get what?" She asked, oblivious to his statement. He sighed,  
"That I may be accepted by girls, but when it comes to the boys, they only laugh at me! They don't treat me like I'm a person..." he whined, clenching his chest tightly, trying to reduce the pain from his lungs.

"Ah, I see. Well, give it some time, and if things don't get better you can come talk to me about it."

"Okay, thanks Gumi..." he whispered, drifting off into sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"GUMI!" Oliver chocked from in between his coughs. She ran in immediately afterwards.

"What's wrong Oliver!" she stumbled on her own tracks as she opened the door.

"I-I cant breath! My nose is plugged and my mouth is full of  
.." he coughed...

"Flem" she replied, finishing his sentence. "Here." he sat up and she went over to him, giving him a spoonful of medicine.

"Ugh, this stuff is so freaking nasty." he pouted, wiping the left over medication off his mouth with his sleeve.

"Calm down Oliver, you'll get better, I'll sit here with you until you tell me that your breathing is better." She smiled. He sighed,

"then you might be sitting here for a while. Just go back to sleep and I'll call you if I need anything..."

"Alright... Just try and get better, okay?"

"Yes but I can't guar-" he didn't finish his sentence surprisingly because a pair of lips pressed against his, Gumi's. She pulled back and left the room.

"Goodnight Oliver." she said. Oliver couldn't reply, he was in complete shock. After she left he felt himself tense. His first kiss, taken by a girl who he saw as an older sister figure. But now, now that she had kissed him, he saw her from a different point of view. Oliver went back to sleep, try to forget what happened. But his thought wouldn't leave.

"Ugh.." he sat up again and got out of his bed, he tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs, unfortunately it was too dark for him and he tripped, falling onto the cold marble floor.

"Dammit! Owe..." he said rubbing his head.

"Ollie-pop?" A sweet high pitched voiced asked. Oliver recognized this voice almost instantly.

"T-Teto? Hey...I told you to stop calling me that." Oliver grunted as he sat up.

"Aww what happened? Did you fall? Are you okay? Want some bread?" she asked.

"I fell. Yes. Kind of. And no thank you." Oliver answered.

"Awwe Ollie-pop! You need a hug!" she didn't wait for him to say anything before she wrapped her arms around him. "Luka told me you were sick, how terrible! I hate being sick!" Teto stated.

"Yeah..." Oliver yawned slightly, in Teto's hug, he was falling asleep.

"Hm, you look tired, let's get you to bed before you pass out on the floor!" she giggled.

"Alright.." and Oliver felt himself smile, even in situations like this, Teto could always make him smile. They made their way upstairs and into his room. Teto helped Oliver into his bed.

"Thanks Teto..." He whispered.

"No problem, Ollie-pop!" she whispered back.

"Teto, could you come over here I need to tell you something?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, sure, what is it Ollie?" she leaned down to him, expecting him to whisper something into her ear but instead, Oliver kissed her. Teto was surprised by his action. He pulled back and said, "That'll be all, goodnight, have a good dream." after that, he fell asleep. Teto went back to her room and smiled, did Oliver like her?

...

The next morning, Oliver felt better, much better. He didn't wrap up his feet and head in bandages, and decided to wear shoes. For a while, it took some getting used to, but he managed. He walked downstairs to the dining room where some of the awakened vocaloids sat. He found Teto and sat next to her.  
"Good morning Ollie-pop!" she chimed happily.  
"Good morning Teto.." he said smiling. Gumi sat on the other end of the table, next to IA and Miku. She sent a small smile towards him and he tried his best to ignore it. Iroha came in yawning.

"Nyaaaa!~ Iroha is her Nya!~" she said cutely as she sat on the opposite side of Oliver. "Nyaa~ Teto, did you buy Iroha some candy like Iroha asked?" she said wistfully.

"Mhm! A bunch! And lots of bread, and fish, and, and umm.." she continued. Oliver sat awkwardly, 'ah..stuck with the girls...again.' he thought to himself. He sighed quietly and Teto noticed. She smiled and handed him a muffin.

"I got this for you Ollie!" Teto said cutely. Oliver looked at the pastry he smiled and laughed

"Thank you very much Teto! I love muffins!" he took a bite and smiled as he ate. He ate until there was nothing left, and then he regretted it. He stood up,  
"Excuse me...I 'ave to go get something from my room..." He walked away from the people filled table. He bumped into someone in the living room, someone he wished he hadn't. The slightly older, well-known blonde stared at him. Oliver gulped at the sight of Len.  
" 'E-Ello Len!..." Oliver said shakily. Len scrunched his nose and scoffed,  
"Don't talk to me with such formality you stupid British midget!" Oliver sighed and sat up.  
"Okay, then what DO you want me to call you, Banana-Face!" Oliver yelled. Len growled and tackled Oliver. Oliver wasn't a very good fighter, and quite frankly, he didn't like it. Len smacked him a couple of times and Oliver whined.

"Stop Len! Your hurting me!" Oliver managed to say, trying to pry Len off of him. Miki walked in and looked her eyes widened as she whispered  
"Y-yaoi!" she squealed. Len and Oliver stopped fighting and looked over at Miki, then back at themselves, realizing that their position looked very...as some would say...wrong. Oliver tried squirming out, but his hands were pinned by Len, who quickly let go and got off of him.  
"I-It's not like that!" Len stuttered. Oliver knew had to back Len up, or people WOULD start getting the wrong idea.  
"Yeah! We were just fighting!" Oliver chimed. Miki giggled,  
"Right...okay okay sure, I'm just going to tell...EVERYONE about this little incident!" Miki smiled deviously and dashed off.

"We're screwed..." The two blonde boys said in unision.

**All done! I need two reviews in order to make another chapter! Until next time! -KotatsuKutie**


End file.
